My Smart Human
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: Mrs. Norris loves her smart human. And she'll do everything in her power to protect him. After all, he's hers.


Disclaimer : Yes, I own Harry Potter, and in a moment, I'm about to go meet with Rupert and Daniel for a cup of tea. Poor Emma can't make it, you see she's going to the dentists office... psh. ( don't sue me, I actually don't own... gosh )

My human was always so smart.

From the moment I met him, I knew he was a keeper. He talked to me, big eyed and ready for anything. My human, Argus Filch.

I remember when we first met. I was walking chasing those nasty little rodents, when he stumbled across me. He was so cute then, all tan and freckled, a familiar frown on his face. He was sitting there, fishing in the pond, and I decided it was about time I got myself a human of my own. I was quite young, barley older than a kit, but when I made my mind up, I stuck to it.

At first he resisted. Played a little hard to get. But eventually, I wore him down, and we soon were best friends. I went everywhere with him, and we were always together. I traded in mice for his brothers, always on the prowl, making sure they never snuck out. Because Mr. Filch would hurt my Argus when his brothers were gone. My poor human. He always worked so hard to make his father love him. But that man was bad, worse than any rat. He didn't love my human, and I hated that man for it. He wasn't worth Argus' love. My human didn't need him, he only needed me.

For a long time, I couldn't understand why Mr. Filch hated Argus. How could anyone hate my Argus? But then I learned. He wanted Argus to do magic, that sparkly stuff that set things on fire and made books float. That I just couldn't understand. Humans had to be the stupidest things in the world ( or at least, all of them apart from Argus ). One night, when the sun was down and the dark sat in waiting all around us, Argus talked to me about it.

" There's something wrong with me Mrs. Norris, and I don't know how to fix it. "

I meowed at him, butting his hand with my head. _No no silly, your perfect. Your my perfect little human. _

Then something happened that changed everything.

It was a normal night at first. I had made my rounds, made sure all the kids were in there beds, and was just coming back to me and Argus' room to have a nice cat nap, when I heard the sound of breaking glass.

" I TOLD YOU BOY! I said no more of you pretending! You'll do some magic, and you'll DO IT NOW!" There was a short pause, and then a loud _SMACK. _My hair stood on end, a loud guttural noise made it's way out of my young throat. He had hit my human. He had done it before, I knew he had, but there was something about this time that raised my hackles. That man had smacked my human just because he was different.

I didn't think. I just ran right into the room, and sunk my teeth and claws as far as I could into the nasty humans' skin. He let out a howl of agony, and I was glad. "_That's was you get when you hurt MY human, you freak", _was the only thought in my mind while he screamed and tried to rip me off him. But I hung on, oh lord did I hang on. Eventually I tired and unlatched myself from his leg. I spit, not out of anger ( however mad I was ) but to rid myself of his disgusting taste. Hell, a rotting frog would of tasted better then him. While I was rubbing my tongue on the carpet, he grabbed a bat. I didn't notice until he was practically on me. I let out a loud screech as it he flung it toward me, and then... BAM! Argus, my perfect perfect human had smashed a vase against his fathers head.

He grabbed me and ran, leaving everything, and just took off. I don't know how long we went for, passing trees and farms and fields so quickly everything was just a blur. Then he just collapsed, crying and clutching me tighter than I'd normally allow. But this time, I let him hold me, because he was my human, and he was hurting. As he cried, tears soaking my fur, I purred, trying to express what I wanted to say to him. _It's okay, it'll be all right. He doesn't deserve you, you don't need him. You don't need magic. You have me. I wont let anything else ever hurt you. Your mine, all mine now. Shush, your my human, I'll take good care of you. _

I think he might of heard me. I really do, because stopped crying and he looked at me, and said, " Yeah, yeah. I don't need him. We'll take care of each other, huh my pretty girl. We'll have each other."

He's smart, my human.

But soon, he was growing week. He had no food. I could catch rats and mice, and even birds for my dinner, but he had nothing. Soon he was staggering. I had to do something. Soon, he eating berries that I had sniffed out just for him. Once or twice I was able to catch a couple of rabbits. But I knew he wouldn't be able to survive for much longer on the few meals I was able to provide for him. I felt guilty, because I was supposed to take care of him, and I couldn't. I was failing my human.

Then, then I began to hear noises. A laugh here, a conversation their, carried by the wind and to my ears. I began to lead my human in the direction, and soon I had found it. A castle, I would later find out. But all I knew at that moment was there was a place with humans! A place were he can get food and shelter and he'll be safe! And I started yowling happy yowls and dancing about in a very improper fashion, until I realized Argus was no longer following me. I turned in every direction frantically. _Were was my human? WERE WAS MY HUMAN?!_ Then I heard a groan. I raced over to were he was laying eyes closed and to weak to stand. I knew I had to go get help. I went to him, butted my head against his, and gave a quick kiss to his nose. _I'll be back, I promise. _I sped off across the castle, going faster than I ever had in my life. Finally, I found a young women, wearing black robes and smelling so much like a cat you would think she was one. I knew I could trust her.

_Come quick! Come quick! My human is dying he's in the forest! Please help me, please help me, I cant lose him! _

The woman's eyes widened, almost as if she understood and quickly she moved toward the forest. Jumping in front of her, I lead her toward Argus. Using magic, she made him float up to a large white room that smelled unnaturally clean.

I never left his bedside, I didn't eat. All I could think about was this was my human and he was sick and it was all my fault because I should have taken better care of him and if it weren't for me ripping apart his fathers leg we wouldn't even be in this mess.

He woke up two days later, healed and all better. When he opened his eyes I jumped right up on his chest and gave him kisses and purrs until he was laughing and petting me. The lady that had given him stuff to get better came in and gave me a dirty look. Not that I wasn't eternally grateful for her fixing my human, but I swear, if she had tried to pry me off Argus I would have gouged her eyes out with my claws. Luckily for everyone, the cat lady showed up along with and old man with a long white beard and eyes that saw to much and to little all at the same time. I could tell that he was powerful, but he didn't want to harm my human, so I didn't even hiss at him when he patted my head.

He talked to my human for a long time, and eventually they came to the agreement that Argus would work at the school. I had mixed feeling about that, but overall I was happy that my human had a place to stay.

Later, after the sun had gone down and everyone had left, I sat down on my humans lap.

"Well my pretty," Said Argus, looking at me with a small smile, " I do believe I owe you a thank you. "

I looked at him like he was mad. He didn't owe me a thank you! He was my human for Pete's sake! It was my job to look after him. I rolled over and nibbled his chin, just to let him know I heard him, and that I loved him. I looked him in the eye then. _I'll always take care of you. Your my human, I love you. _I thought this as hard as I could. I could tell by the way he smiled, he had understood me.

After all, I had a very smart human.

A/N Hey there! This idea was just floating around in my brain, so I thought " might as well write it down! " I hope someone out there liked it, and if you ( yes YOU ) did, please please review! They make me all giddy, and most the time after I read one I dance around and sing " Love Shack ". Then my dad'll ask whats with the stupid smile, and I'll just giggle... Oo. Anyhow, hope ya all liked it! xoxoxoxo


End file.
